Leeway
by Tomigiru
Summary: They're probably going to be caught. He shouldn't have said yes in the first place. But he always lets Mike get away with too much. Mike/Chuck smut


It became clear, after a few weeks of their relationship, that Mike was a giant tease. He liked pushing boundaries. Even more, he liked messing with Chuck. It was a fairly easy task as well. Mike would spot the blonde sitting on the couch as usual, and saunter up with that familiar grin on his was his favorite game to play with the bonne.  
"Hey Chuck," the brunette said casually, his grin mischievous.  
"Oh, what's up Mikey?" The blonde smiled sweetly, that way that made Mike's heart skip the way that driving Mutt usually did. The driver leaned down, setting a hand next to Chuck's head and using his arm to brace himself. "so, can I kiss you?" His voice had a certain teasing tone that made Chuck's cheeks flush pink.  
"Well, uh, yeah, we're dating and all, right?" Chuck stuttered out, smiling nervously.  
"So it's okay if I do...this, right?" The brunette leaned in closer, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's forehead. A goofy smile found it's way onto Chuck's face at the gesture.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"So I can do this too, right?" The driver moved to kiss the computer programmer on the cheek. A small squeak escaped the blonde, and he nodded. "Oh. So I can do this, yeah?" Mike moved one of his legs onto the couch, half-way stradling one of the blonde's lanky legs. He finally pressed his lips to Chuck's, pulling him into a passionate kiss, all lips and tongue and teeth. Chuck whimpered softly, pressing himself into the contact. Mike doubled his efforts, intensifying the already fervent kiss. Groaning, Mike shifted to fully straddle the blonde, grinding slowly against the programmer's thigh. Chuck gasped at the feeling of Mike's erection, pulling away from the kiss.  
"Mi-Mike, we caaaan't! Someone might see us!" The blonde shoved at the brunette's chest, looking embarrassed.  
"No one's gonna see, Chuck...come on." Mike stared at him, eyes imploring. Chuck sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to him. He shook his head, giving Mike the green light (as if the other teen would pay attention to things such as street signs) and most likely preparing himself for future embarrassment. Mike smiled genuinely, like he'd been given a gift rather than approval for couch-time shenanigans. Then again, being able to touch Chuck did count as a gift to him. They maneuvered themselves around on they couch, springs protesting a bit and the cushions shifting out of place as they rearranged. Mike's hand went almost immediately for the buttons of Chuck's jeans, undoing them hastily. He reached down to undo his own pants as well. Chuck watched, wary but also incurably curious about what Mike would do. Whatever it was, Chuck knew already that it would feel amazing. That's how things were when you were with Mike. It was stupid and sometimes dangerous but in the end you knew you'd love every second. In the next instant, Mike's hand was finding its way into his jeans and he knew he'd definitely been right. The driver's calloused fingers teased around the head of his cock, drawing an undignified noise from the blonde. Mike was grinning full-force now, and Chuck noticed that the brunette had his other hand down his dark blue boxers. The thought of Mike touching himself sent another thrill of arousal up Chuck's spine.  
"Enjoying yourself, Chuckles?" Mike moved his hand, loosely stroking the blonde's arousal.  
"O-oh!" The blonde's back arched and he gasped out a moan. Mike nodded, a soft groan escaping him as well.  
"Yeah, you like that, huh?" His voice was husky, and felt warm next to Chuck's ear. His cock twitched at the sound, making Mike chuckle. He gave it a few quick tugs, pulling soft moans from the blonde's parted lips. Shifting over again, Mike tugged his pants lower, pulling his boxers down below his hips, stroking himself a few times as if he were giving Chuck a small private show. He brushed the teen's blonde hair out of the way so he could see his blue eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust. Chuck's face was blazing red, a very content looking smile stuck there. He worked off the other teen's jeans and briefs quickly, climbing over to straddle him. His skilled hand wrapped loosely around both of their cocks, stroking them in tandem. Chuck cried out before he made an effort to bite down on his hand to stay quiet. Mike licked his lips, increasing the pace of his hand's movements. Even with his hand in his mouth meant to mute him, lewd whimpers and moans still escaped from Chuck, spurring Mike on. The friction between them along with the feeling of Mike's calloused fingers touching him in all the right ways was quickly becoming too much for Chuck.  
"Mike, I-I...ohh," Chuck gave up on words, bucking his hips forward and moaning loudly as he came, his completion spurting over Mike's palm and his stomach. Mike came soon after, grunting out the blonde's name. Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Mike chuckled.  
"Told you we wouldn't get caught. Come on, let's get cleaned up." At a loss for words, Chuck simply nodded, getting up and following Mike to the showers.

Epilogue:  
Later, most of the Burners had gathered around the garage, not doing much of anything. Mike and Chuck were sitting at the bar together, discussing unimportant things-talking more for the sake of just talking to each other. The conversation was put on hold as the sound of 9 Lives driving up echoed through the entire place. Julie stepped into the living room, smiling.  
"Hey guys." She sauntered over to the couch, obviously planning to sit. "Oh..._ew_," Pausing, she made a face. "What got on the couch cushions?" Mike and Chuck exchanged glances, and decided it was better to say nothing.

* * *

**Oops did I...seriously just upload this? Eheheheh...heh...ohmanI'msodumb**  
**Btw, if there's any typos, it's because this was written on my friend's phone using the notepad app...**

**I _promise_ that I write things other than Mike/Chuck, those fics just aren't finished yet!**


End file.
